I stole your heart, didn't I?
by xxfulffybearxx
Summary: Kise is the type of guy who doesn't like girls who tie him down. But there is one girl who catches his interest: Kisara Yume. She's different from his fans, but she's just like him. What if she didn't like anyone tying her down either? Kise X OC
1. Chapter 1

I passed the entrance gate of Kaijo High, and I felt intimidated right after. This school was much bigger than my old one back in Europe. _'Oh god...'_

I thought as I saw some stares from some strangers. I picked up my walking pace and quickly entered the main building where the office was. I got directions of my new homeroom and was escorted by a girl named Mio Masamune.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself!" I said.

She faced my direction and said with a smile, "I already know who you are, Kisara Yume-san."

"Oh.. I see."

I felt a little awkward not being able to introduce myself properly.

The walk was really long, I wasn't expecting anything less from a school this big. We stopped at the door of our homeroom. I felt butterflies in my stomach and turned to Mio.

"M-Mio-san… I'm kind of nervous." I said shakily.

"You'll be alright. You seem really nice and polite, plus, you're really pretty too." said winked and I slightly blushed from the remark.

The door opened and we both walked in. Heads instantly turned our first thing I noticed was a desk… surrounded by lots of people… mostly girls. I couldn't tell who was sitting at the desk though, because it was so crowded.

Mio went back to her seat while I was called up by the teacher to introduce myself. The teacher looked at me giving me the signal to speak.

"Hi! I'm Kisara Yume who just came back from Europe. I hope we can all get along!"

I gave a shy smile to the class. Hearing the whispers as I was on my way to the empty desk did not help calm my nerves.

Being new in the middle of the school year was tough.

* * *

The bell finally rang. I got through all my morning classes and now it was time for lunch! Mio invited my to eat with her and her friends and I gladly accepted.

We decided to eat in the classroom and a conversation about basketball came up. I tuned into the conversation because I was really passionate about basketball. It was my favorite sport!

Soon after basketball came up, a boy by the name "Kise Ryota" was the new thing to talk about.

I was kind of down because I wanted to talk about basketball, not some guy I don't even know.

"I got to talk to him today!"

"No way! Really? You're so lucky to be in his homeroom!"

"He is so cute! I wish he would go out with me."

"He's a huge player you know. He likes flirting!"

I was starting to feel very lost in the conversation so I dared myself to ask:

"Um… Who is Kise Ryota?"

I regret asking that question. Everything fell silent and some of the girl's jaws dropped.

"You don't know who he is!?" They all said in unison.

I shook my head. I looked around me and the only girl who didn't seem phased was Mio.

"Kisa-chan," 'Kisa-chan?' "Kise Ryota is a student here (obviously) who plays basketball. He's known as Kaijo's Ace because he is part of a group called the Generation of Miracles. Kise is also a model, which is a bonus." Mio stated.

Now I fell silent. "Oh.. uh, okay." was all I could say, although I wanted to meet him, not because he was a model or had one of those fancy basketball titles, but because I feel that there's more to him than those labels.

What the hell am I thinking? I sound weird saying that..

I haven't even met him yet.

* * *

**Oh gosh... I keep wondering if I should keep going with this story. It came out of nowhere. Kisara and Kise haven't met yet oops xD Please tell me what you think about this. Some reviews and random comments would be nice and all~ . Kayy... bye :3**

**P.S. total noob-writer here ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

***The end of the day***

School was finally over! I survived. I can't believe I already started getting secret love letters in my locker! Not that it matters much, but it really does boost my self-esteem a little.

As I was walking home I decided to stop by the convenience store to get some ice cream. I grabbed my favorite tub of Chocolate Chip and headed straight for the cash register. There was a lengthy line. I grew super impatient, tapping my foot. A couple moments after I suddenly realize that someone was tapping my shoulder. I quickly spun around to face a blue haired boy. I let out a tiny yelp and took a deep breath afterwards.

"What the hell!" I yelled, but not loud enough to cause attention to myself.

"You scared me!"

"I'm sorry but… you cut me in line." he simply spoke.

"R-really? Are you sure?" I hesitated, "Then my apologies… I didn't mean to cuss at you either! Sorry!"

I bowed and stepped out of the way for him to pass by. I stood behind him silently._ 'I didn't even notice him standing there.'_

"Anyways, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. You are?"

"Kisara Yume."

"Long line isn't it."

"Yep."

_'Why is he trying to talk to me?'_

We continue to chat and this is what I figured out:1) He went to Seirin High 2) He was here to buy popsicles 3) He plays basketball.

I asked about him getting popsicles, and he mentioned something about him and his old teammates. It was when he regarded basketball that I struck sudden interest. By the time we finished our conversation we both had already paid and were outside.

"Anyways, enough about me, I know nothing about you." Kuroko forenamed.

"Well," I began, "I love basketball! Though I can't play it anymore, but I really love it! I go to Kaijo High too. I really want to become the manager for their team if they don't have one already."

Kuroko's eyes looked straight into mine. "Do you…"_ 'W-what… finish your sentence!'_

"...know Kise Ryota?"

His name again.

"I haven't met him. How do you know him?"

"Former teammate. Well, it is getting very late. I must be going. I hope to see you soon."

I waved. Soon after he vanished. Even if I enjoyed talking to him, I felt like I was talking to myself at times. I ran home before my ice cream melted...completely.

* * *

I took a nice shower, turned on the TV, and picked up a magazine that Mio handed me. I opened it and on the first page I saw a picture of a boy in Kaijo's basketball uniform. I read the article.

Generation of Miracles… Kaijo's Ace… Kise Ryota… Kise Ryota. Ehh?! That's him! Everyone was talking about him!

I jumped up after the realization. I noticed what I was doing._ 'Why the hell am I getting all excited for… I keep telling myself: I haven't even met him!'_

I went to bed feeling frustrated.

* * *

***The next day***

We had a study hall. I was probably the loser who actually studied during study halls. It was a habit of mine to over-achieve. I want to get straight A's, and I do.

"Kisa-chan~"

I hear. I looked up to see Mio.

"Yo."

She clapped her hands together."So, have you thought about any clubs you want to join?"

I wondered about it for a bit, them remembering the conversation I had with Kuroko.

"The manager.." I said quietly.

Mio leaned down to my level (I was sitting in my desk).

"The manager…?"

"...of Kaijo's basketball team."

Mio looked at me smirking. "Oh~ so the manager hm? Is it because of Kise Ryota, cuz' most girls do it for hi-"

"No! I have never even met the boy!" I screamed.

Everyone looked at me. My face turned beet red. I heard snickers and whispers. "E-excuse me." I said hurrying out of the classroom.

How mortifying! Suddenly screaming like that! Too focused on my thoughts I bumped into someone and fell back on my butt. Ow! I opened my eyes to see a guy on top of me! My red face was back.

"I'm-I'm so s-sorry!"

As I tried getting up, I ended up bumping heads with him and fell on my butt hard… again. He suddenly got up and asked,

"Sorry about that, are you okay?"

He held out his hand and helped me up. I brushed off my skirt and bowed. My heated cheeks went down, thank god.

"Anyways, you're Kisara Yume, right?"

I stared at him and recognized his face from the magazine.

"Kise… Ryota?"

He nodded with a charismatic grin.

"Finally! I've been hearing about you non-stop since I've been to this school. It was bothering me how I didn't know who you were this whole time."

He laughed. "I see how it is. Well, it's great to meet you too. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you. Lunch is after our next two classes, want to eat together?"

"Okay."

He waved as he walked down the hallway, some girls glared at me. I shrugged them off though. Walking back into the classroom I sat down and continued studying. Mio asked me what the commotion in the hallway was about and I just told her not to worry about it.

* * *

***Lunchtime***

_'He said to meet at the rooftop of the school.'_

After meeting Kise, I was now going to have lunch with him! I headed to the rooftop and saw Kise already there. I directed myself to Kise and sat across from him. We both brought bentos.

"I'm just curious about something. Why are you eating lunch with me?" I questioned.

"Why? Good question. Probably because you're interesting."

I tilted my head.

I guess he knew what I was thinking because he followed his statement with, "You're one of the few girls that can speak to me casually. You don't overly blush at the sight of me either. In other words, you're not a fangirl."

_'Was that really it? The reason was because I wasn't a fangirl? Oh.'_ Unknown disappointment filled my heart.

Bypassing that topic we started talking about school and what it's like here.

"Kisara-san, have you thought about any clubs?"

The question captured my attention. I nodded.

"I want to join the basketball club."

Kise said nothing. Right when I was about to justify my answer he began,

"That's great! I hope you're not doing it for me!"

"Idiot, I understand you're popular, but don't get so full of yourself. I'm doing it because I love it."

"Right, right. Our team has never had a manager before and let's just say.. they're not good with pretty girls like you."

Pretty? He just called me pretty?

He invited me to go see his practice scrimmage with Seirin today after school to see if I really wanted to join. I agreed and told me I had to get a form signed. We exchanged smiles and went back to the classroom.

"So.. you really haven't seen me until you read a magazine?"

"I couldn't really ever see you because you were always surrounded by a bunch of people." He gave out a small laugh.

The day finally ended and it was time to head to the gym to watch. He noticed me and came up to me looking like a puppy happily wagging his tail.

"You actually came! The form?"

I handed him the form and he ran back to the coach. Now the coach walked up to me followed by Kise and a boy with black spiky hair.

"So, you're Kisara Yume? Kise told me about you. I'm Coach Takeuchi. I read your form-_'more liked glanced at it.'_-and it said you had experience with basketball and sports training and medicine.

"Yes sir."

"Your resume seems promising, I'll give you a chance don't screw up around here." he said walking away.

_'What a coach.'_ I thought. Kise laughed nervously and introduced the guy next to him.

"Kisara, this is the captain of our team."

"I'm K-Kasamatsu Yu...kio. I'm...a senior. Um.. Let's work h-hard." he stuttered.

He stared at his feet and blushed fiercely. Kise sweatdropped and so did I. I bowed.

"Pleased to meet you."

I stuck out my hand and when he shook mine they were shaky and sweaty._ 'Poor boy… He probably can't talk to girls.'_ I said in my head.

"You can sit on the team's bench if you'd like. Just think of this as a trial before you officially become the manager." Kise stated heading back onto the court along with Kasamatsu.

I went over and dropped my bag next to the bench. The coach sat beside me and we struck up a conversation.

"We have history with Seirin. I hate to say this, but so far we've never beat them. Hopefully things will change today."

I was amazed. After our small chat I saw Sierin walking through the gym doors. The first person I noticed was a tall red-headed boy with eyes that could kill. His hair color was almost the same as mine!

_'Wait a second,'_ I thought,_ 'isn't Kuroko on that team?'_

* * *

**Ugh, to me this seems like such a weird awkward place to end but... idek. Hope you enjoyed! Kisara and Kise finally met (yay~) **

**Don't worry, this story will get more and more fierce soon ;)**

**Please leave comments and reviews~ :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Both teams warmed up and went over strategies with the coach and the game was about to begin. With the help of the coach I learned all of the players' names. Coach Takeuchi pointed out the starting five and for me to get to know them well so me and them could "cooperate better".

The starting five…

Kise Ryota- small forward, Kasamatsu Yukio- point guard, Yoshitaka Moriyama- shooting guard, Mistuhiro Hayakawa- power forward, and Koji Kobori- center. I don't understand why they want me to do all of this work… I'm just the manager. I sighed. Jump ball was about to start.

* * *

I heard it. The whistle was blown and the ball was thrown in the air. Both players desperately reached high for the ball. Sadly, Seirin got the first possession. Their point guard was taking the ball up the court. They scored the first two points with a simple pick-and-roll. "C'mon! We're better than this! Go!" I heard the coach scream violently. Kaijo had a slow start, but thanks to Kise, they were able to get back on their feet. The scrimmage continued intensely. After Seirin scored we'd return the favor.

_'That three-point shooter is giving us a hard time… So is number ten but Kise seems to be handling him well.'_

"Coach it's their fast-paced plays that are getting to us!"

"Eh? I know that already. We need to come up with something before we slip up." he stated.

_'Have more faith in your team.'_

I had an idea.

The game was so far a stalemate. Since it was half-time, I handed them water bottles and towels.

"What are you doing!?" hollered the coach. "Don't let Seirin beat you again!"

The bench was silent. I respected Coach of course but he was yelling too much.

"U-um.." I interfered, "May I say something?" The coach gave me permission to speak."Okay guys, I have a plan. It won't last the whole second half though-"

"Aren't you just the manager?" said a random boy.

A vein popped."I'm sorry, you're not in, so it wouldn't even matter to you now would it? It is also rude to interrupt when I'm speaking." Everyone stared at me. The boy looked away embarrassed.

"Just give me a chance." I pleaded. Kasamatsu gave me a shy nod.

"As I was saying, this can't be used during the whole second half, because they'll find a way to stop it. I don't know why ya'll weren't doing it before, but you gotta go double-team 'em. Their killing us with their "run-and-gun" plays. The point-guard executes the plays so I want you to trap him when he passes half-court. Doing so, he won't be able to call any plays, and this may also cause him to panic. He might throw the ball away or slip up. The other three look to intercept any bad passes or loose balls. Have one stay back near the goal though, just in case they do end up getting the ball up court. If that happens everyone come down and help. Oh, and Kise… Do what you're doing with number ten. I know you can handle him. Understood?"

"Hai!" they all said loud and clear. Kise gave me a reassuring gesture. By the time I was done explaining it was time to start the second half.

"I'm impressed. I wasn't expecting you to say what you said." Coach acknowledged.

I smiled."I hope it's actually successful though."_ 'Everyone looked so hesitant when I was talking.' _

Maybe I took it too far. _'I sounded way too much like a coach, not a manager...' _

I continued to watch the game and was pleased with the results. They shook Seirin up a little. My predictions were right and we ended up countering with lots of fast-breaks. We ended up taking the lead 75-69. Things were going smoothly, until I saw him. The blue-haired boy who I met at the convenience store.

_'Kuroko! How long has he been in?'_

After that the game was a blur. I kept thinking about those passes that came out of nowhere. Was it Kuroko causing them? He has such little presence. We managed to win 87-85. The game was too close for comfort. I saw Kaijo celebrating, so I couldn't help but to smile. Kise and the team came up to me and hugged me tightly. Not caring about how sweaty they were, I hugged them back. Seirin congratulated them and they all shook hands. Kuroko and I had a moment to talk and I told him good game.

"So you became the manager."

"Yep! I'm glad I did too! I really do love basketball!" We shared a smiled of respect and he went back over to his team.

You know, being manager is more enjoyable than I thought.

* * *

After the game, Kise invited me to go get something to eat with him. At first I politely declined but he was becoming very persistent, so I ended up he left he went to the locker room to change into casual clothes. I was already in them so I didn't need to do anything. We landed ourselves to the nearest restaurant we could find. There, we were seated and asked to order.

The waitress began taking out orders.

"I'd like onion gratin soup." Kise said.

"And I would like some unadon, thanks."

The waitress left with our orders and I saw a disgusted look on Kise's face.

"What?" I said harshly.

"I hate unagi…" He said pouting. He didn't need to make such a face because of it.

"Why do you hate it?"

"Cuz', I had it once when the bone lodged into my throat."

"Okay, well don't comment on my orders of food. Got it?

" Kise agreed and we just babbled on and on about useless things.

"Thanks for helping our team Kisaracchi. You seriously took a huge part in leading us to victory."

_'Kisaracchi?'_ "No problem! Don't give me so much credit 'kay? I mean it was just a scrimmage." I felt more confident but I wouldn't let myself show it.

"No, stop being so humble. And even if it was a scrimmage, the satisfaction of beating Seirin is enough for me at the moment."

I understood now what he meant. I probably would be feeling the way he does too. Beating someone you repeatedly lost to must feel refreshing. Kise mentioned that I was wise and had lots of intel when it came to basketball.

"Do you play?" he asked.

I restrained from talking at that point. He kept asking my what was wrong but I couldn't answer. Then I said barely audible:

"I… can't."

By that time we already received our food and Kise was close to finishing, while I had barely eaten mine.

"What do you mean you can't?"

I bit my lip. Kise got up and placed money on the table. He said to me,

"Come on, let's talk somewhere else."

We went to the park and sat underneath the basketball hoop.

"Please tell me."

Kise insisted. My throat was dry. It was painful to talk about, because I loved basketball too much. My eyes widened when his locked with mine. The look in his eyes told me he truly cared, and was genuinely worried. I began:

"It happened in middle school."

* * *

**Still have no idea where I'm going with this haha. Hope you enjoyed it :3 Keep reading! Leave comments and reviews! Bye~**

**note: **

**Unadon: An abbreviation for unagi + donburi, lit. "eel bowl"**

**donburi: A Japanese "rice bowl dish" consisting of fish, meat, vegetables or other ingredients simmered together and served over rice.**

**unagi: eel **

**Or just go wiki it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kise's P.O.V** (point of view)

I listened to her.

"It happened in middle school. I lived in Europe (Germany to be more specific) at the time because of my family's work. I became very interested in basketball soon after watching a couple of games my friends played. I decided to try it out and surprisingly I was really good at it. The more games I played, the more I practiced, my love for basketball grew and grew and soon became part of my life."

She was smiling, but, more like a bittersweet one. It was dark, and I knew I should have been home already. But I can't leave her like this because now… she looks like she's going to break any moment. I see it. She continued.

"I don't want to brag but, I ended up being the #1 female basketball player in Germany (for my age group of course).The title went to my head, and I began thinking too highly of myself. There was this one game… My last game, and we were down by two points, twenty seconds to go… I knew I should have passed it, but I didn't trust my teammates could do it. So I decided to go in for the lay-up. While I was in the air my opponent did more than a little 'push'. I landed wrong… very wrong. Turned out I tore my acl badly. My family and I couldn't afford top quality surgery, so we went with whatever we could afford. I was able to walk/run, but I couldn't play basketball(or any physical contact sports)."

By the time she finished it was obvious she tried to hold in her cries. I didn't know what to say. I felt like I wasn't helping the situation by just sitting next to her without a word. She glanced at me and buried her face into her knees. I put my hand on her back and rubbed it.

_'This is how you comfort people, right?'_ I kept thinking.

"Kisaracchi," I said, "If you want to cry you can. I know for a fact I would be a train wreck if that happened to me!"

She scooted closer and suddenly held onto me and dug her head into my shoulder. I was paralyzed. But after feeling heat on my shoulder, I knew those were her tears. I heard soft sobs and she clutched the back of my shirt even tighter. I rested my chin on her head and closed my eyes. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and caressed her hair. Time passed by and silence stood by our side. Not a single word was said. This moment we shared, was one that I'll think about for while. We pulled away from each other and I couldn't tell if she was blushing, or her face was red from crying.

After that it was a little awkward. I offered to walk her home but she said no. I didn't try to push it so I gave up. I felt a raindrop on my cheek. Then another one. And one more, until it became non-stop._ 'Man, I wish I brought an umbrella for us. I didn't know it was going to rain!'_ She tiptoed up to my ear and whispered:

"Thank you. I'm ready to let go of the past."

I gave her a grin and a thumbs up. "You'll be okay. You're still our manager remember? Basketball hasn't left you completely." I saw her walking off to her home. She was waving back at me. I watched her leave until she was nowhere in sight.

I decided to head home. I sprinted due to all the rain. I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was on my mind the entire night. I had no idea how much trouble she was going through with this and how much it affected her. She seemed so happy on the inside, but I guess looks can be deceiving… I rested my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Kisara's P.O.V**

***The next morning***

I was headed to school and near the gate I saw Kise. We made eye contact and instantly he came running towards me yelling 'Kisaracchi! Kisaracchi!'. I scratched my head and yawned.

"Good morning." I replied.

I thought it was kind of odd that Kise was waiting for me at the front gate. We had a small conversation about last night.

"Kisaracchi…"

"Hm?"

"Um.. Last night when you suddenly hugged me-"

"Don't get any ideas Kise."

_'Damn, I'm blushing...'_

"Somebody's blushing." he teased."I think you fell for me."

"No way. Look, last night was just because I needed someone. I never really got to talk about it to anyone before so… I was just lifting a burden."

"I'm glad." That was all he said. Then he ruffled my hair(which I didn't appreciate) and went to our home room.

I trailed behind him when suddenly I fell to the ground from sudden impact! I turned around to see what attacked me and it ended up being Mio. She looked the most cheerful I've ever seen her and I swore I saw flowers around her.

"Mio-san, what's up?" I said casually on the floor.

She giggled and helped me up. "Sorry for jumping on you like that. I'm just so happy today!"

I asked why and apparently she got herself a boyfriend.

"...and he is so cute and sweet. He calls me every night just to say good night and…"

I got bored with her bragging about her boyfriend, so I started to leave until she grasped my arm. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. You should get a boyfriend too!"

"I'll pass. I'm not good with relationships."

Mio ended with an 'Awww' and I just sighed and headed to class.

Class was so boring. I suddenly started to branch off into my own thoughts._ 'Kaijo has practice today… ugh, but I really don't want to go. Should I call in sick? Nah, I'd actually feel bad. I still don't know the players very well so I guess I should go.'_ My thought process suddenly got cut off when I heard my name being called.

"Kisara-san? The answer?"

I snapped out of it and desperately looked at the math equation in front of me.

"Uh, um.." The teacher cleared her throat and tapped her foot impatiently. "78!" I announced.

She nodded and wrote it on the board. I felt relieved after that. The rest of class I stayed focused to make sure I wasn't called on unexpectedly like that.

***The end of the day***

It was time to go to practice. I lazily jogged to the gym. I entered through the doors and saw everyone already doing layup drills. I waved to Coach Takeuchi and he told me to come over to him.

"Hey Kisara, thanks for showing up."

"No problem, so… what can I do now?" I felt a little weird asking this question.

I honestly didn't know what a manager was exactly supposed to do. I just wanted to have something to do with basketball.

"Can you scout all the teams we're going to play next in the next three weeks? Here are the details." He handed me some papers.

"Sure. I'll go to their games. By the way, who are the teams we're playing?"

"Thanks, and, I don't know, that's why I'm sending you. Oh, one of them is Kirisaki Daichi High, I know that."

My eyebrow twitched. _'Hey, hey, aren't you the coach..? Take more responsibility. I heard you came in fourth during the Winter Cup (I researched Kaijo's stats when I became manager).'_ Coach did tell me though that there was a game in about an hour. One of the teams we're playing is playing in that game, so I should go and watch. I got the permission to leave. I exited the gym. Looks like I came just to get sent out.

Now I have to go scout teams. I looked through the papers coach probably didn't think to look at. We're playing Senshinkan High, Meisei High, and… The last team on the list caught my attention.

Looks like the last team on the list that we're playing is Kirisaki Daichi High.

* * *

I figured out where the game coach was talking about was. It was at Kirisaki Daichi High! I started to feel a little pumped to see what this team was like. I accessed the train and got to their school just in time. I asked a couple of students for directions and they showed me the way. I thanked them and ran into the gym. Jump ball was about to start.

Kirisaki Daichi won the jump ball and instantly scored._ 'Not too bad'_ I thought. I caught a glimpse of Seirin across The court also watching the game. I got up and instantly moved to their side. On my way there I looked to my right and saw Kuroko walking beside me.

"AH! K-Kuroko?"

"Good evening, Kisara-san."

_'I'll never get used to him.."_ Still walking to the Serin team I learned Kuroko was on his way back from the bathroom and spotted me.

"Were you planning to sit with us?"

I said yes. He smiled and we finally got to sit down.

"Who's she?" A boy with red hair asked.

"She's Kaijo's manager. Aren't you?" Another boy with glasses answered. I nodded.

"I'm Kisara Yume, manager of Kaijo's basketball team, nice to meet you."

Everyone on Seirin introduced themselves.

"So," Riko, the coach of Seirin, said, "what brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm just scouting. We're playing them soon." I replied.

"Be careful." Kiyoshi said looking truculent.

I didn't understand why they were warning me. I went back to observing the game, and understood what they meant. The first thing I saw was one of the players giving their opponent a really hard screen. That should have been a technical! Or at least a foul!

"Isn't that a foul!?" I barked.

Kiyoshi said, "We actually played them during the Winter Cup. We won, but suffered some damages." He gripped his knee. "They're known for their dirty and foul play. That's why I'm telling you, make sure your players don't get injured."

I didn't like watching this game, It was almost unbearable to watch.

The poor players kept getting beaten up. I can't believe the refs couldn't see what was going on! I started to feel provoked. _I_ wanted to crush this team to shreds. I noted Makoto Hanamiya. He seemed like a real dangerous player. Kiyoshi told me about him and explained his history with him. It sounded kind of like my past. I chatted with Seirin and recorded some data of the game and players. The game ended and Kirisaki Daichi won by a landslide.

Seirin and I left immediately after feeling bitter.

* * *

**Finally... I know where I'm going with this. A lot happened in this chapter.. lol. Really hope you enjoyed. Please keep reading, I know it was kind of a slow start but do not worry! I shall update soon! :) Leave comments and reviews?  
**


End file.
